You'll be in my heart
by Shae Elven Heart
Summary: What if the Dursleys had a daughter? Who is she? How would her relationship with Harry be like? Why is this not a good summary? R&R please!


Hello there! Yes, I finally got around to writing a HP fic! I've started reading HP a year ago, and now I have all five books! I'm on pg. 50 or so on book 5. How about you? Okay, enough talk. Read! Now! Or after you take a quick potty break or something, lol.  
  
Summary: What if the Dursleys had a daughter? Who is she? How would her relationship with Harry be like? Why is this not a good summary? R&R please!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: Yes.  
  
It was a dark night. The London breeze swept along Privet Drive, as it always had done on dark cold nights. In a window on the second floor of number four, a small three year old girl peeked out at the quiet street as her mother fussed over her year old brother in the next room. The girl seemed to be looking out for something in the garden. She suddenly spotted it and giggled silently. It was a cat that was sitting as still as a statue in her mother's flowerbed. It had stayed near her house almost all day, watching every move they made, but not moving itself. It had unusual markings around its eyes that made it look like it was wearing spectacles, which amused the young girl very much.  
  
"Chaviva Dursley! I told you to go to bed! You'd better do so now, or you'll get a good whipping!" Petunia said in a high-pitched voice. Chaviva made a defiant noise, but climbed into her bed and crawled under the covers. Her mother bid her goodnight with a goodnight kiss and shut the bedroom door. After a few more minutes, Chaviva quietly slid out of her bed and crept back to the window just in time to see an old man sitting next to the cat, who was now changing rapidly into a woman with spectacles. Chaviva gave a squeal of awe, which was a mistake. In the next room, her baby brother Dudley awakened. He suddenly let out wails that were comparable to that of a baby whale.  
  
"Chaviva! What the bloody hell are you doing, waking up your brother at this hour?" Her father yelled, busting into her room. Chaviva whimpered in fear and backed against the wall. Her mother came in just then.  
  
"You're supposed to be asleep! I told you before but you didn't listen!" Her mother shrieked. Chaviva wanted to cry. She hated it when her parents got angry at her. Just then, she thought she had heard a rumble outside, but soon forgot it when her father roughly grabbed her arm and gave her hand a good smack. Chaviva cried at he stinging.  
  
"That is for waking your brother! There is no need to make racket at night!" Vernon yelled. He then took off one of his slippers and gave her bottom a rather hard whack, causing the girl to cry out in pain. "And that is for disobeying your mother-" Just then, Petunia screamed up the stairs. Vernon and Chaviva both jumped in surprise, for they did not know that she had left.  
  
"VERNON! Vernon, come quick, you must see this!" Her father hurried down the stairs, forgetting about her. Out of curiosity, Chaviva went down a few steps and hid behind the banister, listening.  
  
"He was just sitting there in a bundle of blankets on the front porch! And . . . read this!" Petunia said. There was the sound of paper being stuffed into someone's hand. There was a moment of silence, then:  
  
"We have to keep this runt? I will NOT tolerate having THIS sort in my house!" Vernon yelled.  
  
"Vernon, we could try to . . . make him normal. Then we wouldn't have to deal with anything!" Petunia said. Vernon sighed.  
  
"I guess we have to. He's a child, anyways. He can change." Her parents came closer, but Chaviva was too curious to move.  
  
"Mummy, Daddy, what's that?" She asked, pointing at the bundle in her mother's arms. Both her parents spun around and looked down at the small girl. Her mother handed the bundle to her father and took Chaviva by the arm.  
  
"You're going to bed right now! And not another word!" Her mother said, leading her upstairs. Chaviva looked back to see her dad putting the bundle in the cupboard under the stairs. When they got to her room, her mother tucked her in rather tightly and then left, shutting the door. Chaviva lay there awake for about an hour before she heard her parents going to bed. She waited a few more minutes before struggling out of her covers and sneaking downstairs to the cupboard. She opened it and looked inside to see the bundle of blankets. She tried to pick it up but found that it was too heavy, so she lifted up a corner of a blanket to reveal a sleeping infant boy. He did not have many hairs on his head, but the ones he had were jet black. His eyes were a brilliant emerald green and his skin was soft as rose petals. Chaviva's eyes widened and she poked the baby's cheek in curiosity. The baby awoke and made a tiny sound of unhappiness at being roused. She noticed the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and touched it curiously. The baby made another sound of displeasure. Chaviva's brow furrowed in worry and she touched the baby's head gently as if she were apologizing to him for upsetting him. The baby calmed down and eventually fell asleep again. Chaviva smiled and was immediately taken with the baby. He had been so quiet and gentle unlike Dudley, who wailed loudly and often chucked his toys at her head. As the baby slept on, Chaviva couldn't stand leaving him alone, so she curled up next to him and watched him until she fell asleep herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AWWW! Okay, I wanna know what ya think. Bye!  
  
~Shae~ 


End file.
